


Art: Craig x Tweek

by Alexander_Zazil_95



Category: South Park
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Sketches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Zazil_95/pseuds/Alexander_Zazil_95
Summary: Se lee de derecha a izquierda :3En este mini-cómic los chicos de SP son adolescentes de entre 19 y 20 años n.n





	Art: Craig x Tweek

**Author's Note:**

> Se lee de derecha a izquierda :3  
> En este mini-cómic los chicos de SP son adolescentes de entre 19 y 20 años n.n


End file.
